masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shield Boost
Shield Boost is a power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Shield Boost Repair your shields and those of your nearby allies, providing a large initial boost to shields, and then restoring shields every second for 3 seconds. *'Recharge Speed:' 12 sec *'Radius:' 5 m *'Initial Shield Boost:' 400 *'Shields Per Second:' 100 *'Restore Duration:' 3 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec *'Radius:' 5 m *'Initial Shield Boost:' 400 *'Shields Per Second:' 100 *'Restore Duration:' 3 sec Rank 3: Shields Increase shields restored by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec *'Radius:' 5 m *'Initial Shield Boost:' 520 *'Shields Per Second:' 130 *'Restore Duration:' 3 sec Rank 4: Impact Radius/Shields Impact Radius Increase impact radius by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec *'Radius:' 7 m *'Initial Shield Boost:' 520 *'Shields Per Second:' 130 *'Restore Duration:' 3 sec Shields Increase shields restored by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec *'Radius:' 5 m *'Initial Shield Boost:' 680 *'Shields Per Second:' 170 *'Restore Duration:' 3 sec Rank 5: Recharge Speed/Regeneration Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 7.50 sec *'Radius:' 7 m (Impact Radius), 5 m (Shields) *'Initial Shield Boost:' 520 (Impact Radius), 680 (Shields) *'Shields Per Second:' 130 (Impact Radius), 170 (Shields) *'Restore Duration:' 3 sec Regeneration Reduce the delay before shields start regenerating by 20% for 12 seconds for you and affected allies. Rank 6: Duration/Protection Duration Increase the duration that shields are restored by 100%. *'Recharge Speed:' 7.50 sec (Recharge Speed), 9.60 sec (Regeneration) *'Radius:' 7 m (Impact Radius), 5 m (Shields) *'Initial Shield Boost:' 520 (Impact Radius), 680 (Shields) *'Shields Per Second:' 130 (Impact Radius), 170 (Shields) *'Restore Duration:' 6 sec Protection Increase shields restoration by 50%, causing you and affected allies to take 50% less damage for 6 seconds. Total damage reduction from all sources cannot exceed 90%. *'Recharge Speed:' 7.50 sec (Recharge Speed), 9.60 sec (Regeneration) *'Radius:' 7 m (Impact Radius), 5 m (Shields) *'Initial Shield Boost:' 720 (Impact Radius), 880 (Shields) *'Shields Per Second:' 180 (Impact Radius), 220 (Shields) *'Restore Duration:' 3 sec Player Notes *Treat this power as an Ops Survival Pack with a cooldown. Use it when you or your nearby allies run low on shields. *This ability is crucial for any volus class, as it increases their survivability (considering volus have the lowest health/shield values of all races) and allows them to better support their allies. *The amount of shields restored by this power can be increased by choosing specific power upgrades from other powers available to player. **Power Damage increases at Ranks 1, 3, 4B, and 5A in Volus Training will increase the Initial Shield Boost but not Shields Per Second. **Choosing Rank 5B (Shield Boost) in Volus Training will increase the Initial Shield Boost and Shields Per Second. ***If the player is looking to maximize Shield Boost, Rank 5B (Shield Boost) gives a bigger increase in Initial Shield Boost along with Shields Per Second versus Rank 5A (Power Damage). **Fitness power ranks that increase health and shield strength do not increase either Initial Shield Boost or Shields Per Second. *Although wholly a defensive power, activating Shield Boost will destroy Swarmers within its radius (without displaying a kill notification). *Shield Boost is especially effective during specific missions (such as escort and retrieval), as the volus can stick to the other player(s) and restore their shields. *Using Shield Boost right after reviving a teammate is a good strategy, as resurrected players will have no shield. *Shield Boost also gives a brief second or two of invulnerability. This will prevent you AND your team from dying from an otherwise fatal injury, and when used with Biotic Orbs and a low enough cooldown, it makes it nearly impossible to down a volus. *When used in the right timing, Shield Boost can prevent either the user or the nearby allies to be executed by sync-kills (such as Phantom's and Banshee's). The character will still be grabbed and killed, but will appear with full shields right after it, as if nothing happened. The timing is extremely strict with a very low window of oportunity, and it is mostly affected by lagging. **This also works with Ops Survival Packs. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Volus Adept, Volus Engineer, Volus Mercenary Sentinel, Volus Protector Vanguard Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer